


You're not alone

by lightningcanary



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Post 3x09, Team Arrow, flarrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningcanary/pseuds/lightningcanary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He ran as fast as he could to Starling City. He couldn't believe what he read. No. Not Oliver Queen. Not the Arrow. It was true. <br/>Ra's al Ghul killed him. He was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're not alone

He ran as fast as he could to Starling City. He couldn't believe what he read. No. Not Oliver Queen. Not the Arrow.

It was true. Ra's al Ghul killed him. He was gone.

The team was fine, they were a bit lost but, after three weeks, they were starting to find their new position in the team.

Diggle started to overprotect the team, at the same time as he spent more time with Lyla and Sara.

Felicity took some time out of work and spent it in the foundry, she refused to get out of there, unless Laurel convinced her to have dinner, and even when that happened she tried to stay in, order it. She had the team though, there was always someone with her and she was starting to go out more.

Roy was bad, he'd lost his mentor, his "saviour", even parent figure. He hid under his mask.

And Laurel. Laurel seemed to be the least affected by it. She was the one that comforted Roy or Felicity whenever they had a break down, the one that told Thea and was there for her too, the one that redirected the team. It looked like she was fine, like she was over it. But Barry knew better. He'd lost important people too, and he could tell she was far from okay. He could tell she hadn't even mourned him.

One night, after convincing Felicity to spend the night at Diggle's, Barry found the moment to talk about it with Laurel.

- _Hey._  - she turned around and smiled at him -  _How are you?_  - since her answer was a confused expression, he kept going -  _I mean.. I.. I know how Felicity feels, I know how Roy feels, but… what about you?! I.. I know what it's like… and. I feel like you are keeping it in. Have you at least allowed yourself to cry?_

She had looked away and in this moment she looked at him again. -  _I cried. I cried 7 years ago, and for 5 years I kept crying now and then. I cried 2 years ago, alone because Oliver had left again. I cried three months ago when my sister was murdered in front of me. -_ By this time her eyes were full with tears, tears she wouldn't let out though. -  _And now… -_  her voice broke at the "now". After a few seconds she continued talking -  _now Oliver is gone. For real. And– the team. They… I've already been through this. But they don't, they don't know how to deal with it. That's why I can't allow myself to cry, Barry. How are they supposed to get better if I break down?_

He took a step forward and placed his hands on her cheeks. -  _Laurel, you are not alone, you don't have to take all the weight, you can't. And eventually, it'll happen, you won't be able to keep it in._ \- She looked at him with pleading eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling. - _Don't fight it. -_  and that she did. And he hugged her as all her unshed tears came out.


End file.
